Ghostly Intervention
by Demicat
Summary: When Danny dies and is transported to another dimention, he is found in the street by Dante.  Exactly what it says on the tin. Violence, Mass Murder, possible Rape so far into future I may rethink it.


New story: post DMC3

Look I know I haven't update any stories in a while (over half a year), because I got transferred from the TAFE I was at to a Uni in another state so... things have been a bit hectic but I've got two weeks of free time to waste so... if stories are updated in that time good for you!

I own nothing! –D.C.

* * *

><p>They say epiphany comes when you die.<p>

In those moments; regardless of your intelligence and relative confusion, all the universes' secrets are laid bare to you.

Sound disappeared.

Time slowed.

He felt nothing but peace.

He watched indifferently as the glass shattered in ripples of light and shadow.

The individual shards spun so slowly.

Darkness crowded the edges of his vision.

And he gladly slipped away.

His breath eased away as inside him.

The coldest pieces in his soul gained through pain in his early teens were made complete.

And the bleeding splintered half that signified life finally faded away.

Light and Power flared and Daniel Fenton as he was known slipped through the orange portal beneath him and disappeared from his world.

Dead, he was only 19.

* * *

><p>A single pair of boot prints lightly embossed themselves in the snow as the grinning white haired devil hunter sprinted across the rooftops after the flock of blood-goyles flitting along in the distance, but the gap was closing as Dante followed these mediocre bait demons toward their master.<p>

Suddenly the flock panicked and scattered as a blinding light flashed in the alley below them.

He slid the length of the next roof stopping as curiosity piked, he leaping thoughtlessly down into the alley, he whistled at the sight that greeted him.

Laying face-down on the asphalt a young man with short white hair with a large black shock to front-left side of the guy's head, Dante stepped forward and crouched down rolling the guy over, feeling for a pulse under the ruined black clothing.

He failed to find one at first so he leaned over further, ear to the guy's chest to listen for breathing, but as he did so a deep bone-rattling groan slipped from the guy.

"Alive then" Dante nodded to himself before shifting his arms under the guy noting the unusual cold seeping from him but attributing it the snowy winter night for now.

Lady rose from listening to the unknown man's non-existing pulse,

"He's dead Dante" she said indifferently as she checked the thermometer, 'odd that's far too cold even for a body left out all night at this time of year'.

"But he can't be, he groaned when I tried to check his breathing" Dante insisted brows furrowed in confusion.

Lady was just about to reply when the unknown body's chest suddenly rose, back arching as he gasped, glowing green eyes flickering behind pale lids before he relaxed back to the table, but continued to breathe shallowly.

"See? Told you he was alive" Dante grinned at Lady, she only rolled her eyes before turning back to pack her first aid kit up from its place on Dante's desk chair.

Danny felt strangely numb as his mind concentrated on unnecessary breathing and eyes stained shut he felt a cool hard surface made uneven by paper, books and the pen poking into his backside, but that was a secondary issue to the voices he heard above him.

Releasing an icy sigh he opened his eyes.

"What's your name?" a woman's voice asked to his right, he turned his head sharply wincing at the dull ache that had set up shop in his chest upon his waking.

"Danny" he wheezed as he took in her bi-coloured eyes, pixie-cut brown hair and serious expression softened by the surprised light in her eyes.

"What are you? You're not breathing, but you don't smell like a vamp" a male voice said from above his head and a second later a tall muscular white-haired man in a red leather coat stepped into view.

"Ghost" Danny replied as he slowly shook his head.

"Huh, lot more solid than any ghost I've ever met" Dante said question clear in his voice.

"I'm not from here" Dante scowled at that so Danny tried to elaborate, "Not from this... uh universe I guess"

The last bit was added whisper weak as Danny broke in to a coughing fit and tried to sit up.

Dante darted forward hands going to shoulders to prop Danny into a sitting position, patting the ghost's cold back as Lady handed him tissues from the box to cough into.

Danny's thin frame shook as he hacked the brown coagulated blood and phlegm from his now useless lungs.

He felt much better for it afterwards, sighing as the numbing ache in his chest faded away.

"Thankyou" he said his voice stronger but still wheezy like wind through dry branches.

"You're welcome" Dante replied shrugging and aid unneeded, he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Uh... where am I?" Danny blinked bleary eyed as he looked around at the rundown shop.

"My demon hunting shop Devil May Cry" Dante replied proudly.

"Uh... what happened to my clothes" Danny wished he could still blush; as he realised he was nude but for the thin blanket spread across his lap.

"Oh! They were pretty trashed so I threw them out, but these should fit you for now" Dante said dumping a pair of tight black jeans and an oversized white sweater in Danny's arms.

"Bathrooms in the back" Dante gestured with an arm towards a doorway to the right of the desk.

"Thanks" Danny replied sliding off the desk clothes in one hand, blanket clutched protectively around him with the other.

When he returned Lady was gone and Dante was slumped in the desk chair with his feet up, talking to someone on the phone.

"-No I want two pepperoni and a supreme, -yes and extra anchovies' yep" Dante looked up as Danny entered than mouthed,

'What do you want on a pizza?' Danny just smiled then shook is his head replying,

"I don't eat anymore" Dante just stared at him.

"Oh? –okay yes that's all, see you in fifteen and this time, MY FOOD BETTER BE IN FRONT ME IN FIFTEEN OR YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT GETTING PAID!" Dante yelled back at the phone before hanging up.

Silence rained for 2 uncomfortable minutes before Dante felt compelled to talk.

"So... Danny how long you been a ghost?" Dante said trying to be nonchalant and failing.

"A whole 3 hours, but before I died I was a... half ghost for... about five years" Danny replied still not quite comfortable admitting to being half-ghost 'let alone this new being full Dead thing' he thought to himself.

"So... how did you-?" Dante trailed off not sure which question to ask first.

"How did I die? How did I get here?" Danny elaborated for him, Dante nodded.

"Uh well... I was losing in a fight against another ghost –he fed on hope, it was hospital, influenced the patients, made them _want_ to kill themselves- he zapped me with something and I was powerless and couldn't save myself when he pushed me out of a window, I was dead before I hit the ground, but there was some sort of portal I'd never seen before below me and... That's all I remember" he finished with a shrug.

"Okay... uh? that must have … … sucked... well! there's a guest room upstairs on the left, you can crash there for tonight …or until you get yourself sorted" Dante said dashing for the door as the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be up soon! –D.C.<p> 


End file.
